Raindance
by Misura
Summary: Ryou likes the rain. Bakura thinks that's less than intelligent. [BakuraRyou]


Raindance

-

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, one-shot, slightly silly.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The poem used in this fic belongs to Lethe Seraph. 'Raindance' is the name of a drawing that also belongs to Lethe Seraph and can be found at her deviantart-account.

written at 20th june 2004, by Misura, for Lethe Seraph. (Very belated) happy birthday!

----------

There was something hanging in the air. Ryou could feel it all around him. Something special, something pure, like the promise of spring and healing. A fragrance of freshness. An expectation of elation. A -

_: Stop dreaming and get moving, you moron! : _Bakura snarled.

_/Moonlit dew beneath my feet_

_Thunder crashes, sweeps over me/_

Ignoring his darker half's words, Ryou lifted his head to gaze at the sky.

_: Yes, it's going to rain. See all those grey things? They're called 'rain-clouds'. Guess why? :_

"I know why." To any passer-by, it would look as if Ryou was talking to empty air. Sometimes Ryou wondered if perhaps he was, if Bakura might be nothing more than a product of his imagination. After all, Yami had assured him that the Spirit of the Ring would never come back to bother him again.

_: I'm not bothering you. I'm just pointing out that you're an idiot. :_

Bakura claimed that he knew what Ryou was thinking, because of a link that was formed when Ryou had first put on the Ring and awakened Bakura. Which -might- be true. Yami often seemed to know what was on Yugi's mind as well, yet their relationship was rather different from the one between him and Bakura.

_: My head isn't in danger of bursting due to being swollen so bad it hardly fits through the door, for one. And I don't have freaky, unnaturally-colored hair. And I'm taller. And better-looking. -And- I know how to operate both the phone and the microwave. :_

_/A bright blade of grass heavy with night_

_Reminds me that perhaps I should take flight/_

Ryou sighed, regretting to have let his thoughts wander to the one topic that was guaranteed to set Bakura ranting for hours. Though on this occasion, it did serve to distract Bakura from the original subject.

"Are you -ever- going to let him forget about that -one- time he accidentally filled the entire kitchen with sweetened popcorn?" Ryou had rarely ever seen Yami out of his depth, yet that particular afternoon, Yami had looked almost human.

Almost like the kind of person that Ryou could picture Yugi to love, the ideal mix of lover, friend and partner. To Ryou, Yami often seemed a bit, well, cold. Determined to protect and definitely caring about Yugi and his friends, but somehow not really one of the crowd, always a little aloof.

_: Don't be silly. Of course I'm not going to stop reminding the high and mighty Pharaoh that he's not perfect. To quote one of your friends: it's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it. :_

_/A flash of lightning, closer still_

_Darkened sky, no moonlight to fill/_

Ryou chuckled, in spite of his resolution not to. "You should be more careful around Yami. He doesn't like you very much. I don't think he'd approve of you being with me again."

_: Humph. I'm not afraid of him. : _Ryou considered he could have expected that reaction. Bakura's next words took him by surprise though. _: And I didn't know you cared. Does that mean you'd miss me? :_

"You ... I ... " Ryou realised that the first answer that came to mind was a definite 'yes'. And the second one an equally definite 'no'. "You're a part of me."

_: I thought we'd just established that I wasn't. : _Bakura actually sounded like he was interested in the subject, and Ryou's opinion about it.

_/A hole in the sky, where the stars once lay_

_Rolling clouds full and gray/_

"Yes, well, but people'd notice if you weren't there anymore," Ryou argued. "They'd wonder why I wasn't - " having sudden psychotic tendencies? cursing in Ancient Egyptian? making small and valuable items disappear? The possible endings to that line seemed infinite. And, unfortunately, all of them things that nobody - least of all Ryou - ought to miss.

_: Acting like you were in possession of a backbone anymore? : _Bakura suggested.

"I so have a backbone!" Ryou protested. It wasn't -his- fault that he couldn't make threats like Bakura and Yami, now, was it? He just wasn't as suicidal as Kaiba, who replied to Yami's 'challenge me to a duel one more time and I will crush you utterly' glare with a shrug and an 'I'll defeat you next time, -Yugi-'.

_: Kaiba is stupid. : _Bakura agreed. _: But even -he- would go back inside when it's going to rain. :_

_/Drops of rain upon my head_

_A crash of thunder in their stead/_

Ryou sighed. "You were supposed to have forgotten about bugging me about that, in favor of ranting about Yami." Not the most prudent thing to say perhaps.

_: Your good health is more important to me than the Pharaoh's stupidity and unworthiness of a continuing existence in this world, : _Bakura informed him.

Odd, how those words made Ryou's heart beat a little faster. "Thank you."

_: Your father's chicken-soup is utterly inedible, : _Bakura clarified. _: Being fed that junk by the spoonful once was more than enough. I can't believe you wouldn't let me send him to the Shadow Realm for that! He traumatized me for life! :_

_/Faster, faster pouring now_

_I run back inside and wonder at how/_

Ryou told himself he should have expected something like that. This was Bakura after all. The utterly selfish, psychotic tomb-robber who -

_: Ex-tomb-robber, : _Bakura corrected him. _: I have said that career farewell. It's much more fun to rob people while they're still alive so that you can taunt and laugh at them. :_

"That - " was not something Ryou had wanted to hear.

_: Relax, I was only kidding, : _Bakura reassured him. _: I'd never give up tomb-robbing. :_

"Why couldn't you have been more like Yugi's Yami?" Ryou complained. The first drops of rain had begun to fall by now. Ryou enjoyed the way the whole world seemed to have gone quiet, save for the soft ticking sounds of rain hitting the pavement.

_: A game-freak with a big attitude-problem, a century-old grudge against one of the richest guys in the world and a tendency to challenge everyone who so much as sneezes at him or his beloved Yugi to a game, which he'll win, followed by a penalty game that costs them their soul if they're lucky? :_

_/The rain; people say it's a gloomy sea_

_I wonder why it never was to me?/_

Ryou was soaked by the time Bakura finally cajoled him to go back inside. His father was nowhere in sight, probably too engrossed in his work to even notice Ryou had gone outside, or that it had started to rain. Ryou was glad of it for once, none too eager to listen to another littany about the evils of chicken-soup.

_: You need to get into dry clothes. Or better yet, under the covers, to make sure you're not going to come down with anything. :_

"My bed's pretty cold," Ryou noted, shivering slightly as the cool air of his room touched his naked and thoroughly wet skin.

_: I could warm you up a little. Just to make sure you don't catch a cold, of course. Not because I care about you or anything foolish like that. I'm not in love with you. :_

Snuggling up to Bakura, Ryou nodded, content to feel the warmth of Bakura's body against his own. A distant part of his mind wondered if this too was purely conjured by his own imagination, but he ignored it. "I know."

_: You're really stupid, getting yourself all wet and cold like this. What's so good about the rain anyway? :_

"The sound it makes on my window," Ryou replied.

OWARI


End file.
